


Reigning Atlas

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Promare, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, arknights/promare au, i stg i have this planned out, i wrote this while drunk, lio's killed some people, takes place 3 years after the events of promare, theres a lot of pining and gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: At the end of his life, Lio Fotia sets out to keep a promise to a childhood friend.--Or, an Arknights/Promare merged au where Lio is an Infected with a dark past, Talulah is a leader but also a puppet, Ch'en is a racist and Galo is suffering.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, OC/OC, Talulah/FrostNova (Arknights)





	Reigning Atlas

His life balanced precariously on the blade’s edge of fury and elegance, Lio Fo--no, he should be honest at least once in his life--Huo Jiao-long has watched his life pass as a pawn in someone’s game. A beautiful pawn, he remarks with some strange and _extremely_ untimely egotistical pride, but a pawn nonetheless. Counting that sham of a marriage he was forced into years ago, the hopeless struggle of Reunion, hell, even his mother’s death, and losing the only thing keeping the Infection from spreading...well, it’s going to be over soon. Does this shit even make sense? He laughs, a hollow sound.

The elevator shakes as it reaches its destination, creaking to a halt. Jiao-long sets his phone beside his feet, missed calls glaring on the screen before it goes dark. He debates it, staring at the ring heavy around his neck before clutching it close in his palm. The doors open, welcoming him as he takes the last steps into his fate.


End file.
